Zallaron Kell
}} |} Zallaron Kell is the protagonist in the Rayzur's Edge Audio multi-path fan audio drama Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra. With the nature of the audio drama, the listener is able to control Zallaron's decisions, and ultimate fate. Biography Zallaron Kell was only 18 years old and still a Padawan Learner when destiny knocked on his door, sending him through a trial by fire that he’d never expected. Born on Corellia, the often-sarcastic Zallaron was the Padawan of fellow Corellian Jedi Master Krastor Veda. Veda had chosen the young man after several of his Jedi Temple instructors had remarked on his wit, which was often compared to Veda’s own. With the advent of the Clone Wars, the Jedi grew increasingly in demand throughout the Republic. While well-trained, Zallaron was not quite ready to face his Trials, nor was Krastor ready to let him go just yet. Thus, when Krastor was called upon to aid a Republic task force aboard the cruiser Vapor Trail, Zallaron went with him. The two Jedi, master and apprentice, carried out numerous reconnaissance missions for the Republic, attempting to determine where the Separatists were setting up staging areas for later strikes. On one such mission, they came to the jungle moon of An'Kerra. Once on the moon, the two split up to carry out recon and keep an eye on the first of their two dropships. Suddenly, the world erupted into chaos. The first dropship was destroyed by an unknown attacker, and Krastor Veda was killed in battle with a Dark Jedi named Danad Balas, the leader of a Separatist contingent on the world. Left to his own devices, Zallaron made his way to the team’s other dropship, intending on getting back to the Vapor Trail and reporting the Separatist presence. Before doing so, he found himself confronted by Balas. In the duel of words and lightsabers that followed, Zallaron was nearly killed, but a desperate lunge when all appeared lost was enough to strike a death blow to the overconfident Balas, saving Zallaron’s life. After the mission to An’Kerra, little is known of Zallaron’s Jedi career. It is only known that he was one of the many Jedi who disappeared from the galaxy as Palpatine forged the Republic into the Galactic Empire. But did he survive to sit out the Jedi Purges? Was he killed somehow? That answer remains a mystery to this day. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra'' Behind the Scenes * Zallaron is performed by Bryan Patrick Stoyle. Stoyle had previously been a fan of fan audio and had recorded a few bit parts for abandoned audio projects, but Always in Motion was his first principal role in an audio drama. He would later go on to voice several characters for Conquest of the Empire and serve as a co-host on Star Wars and Beyond during 2006. * Stoyle has often stated the difficulty of recording Always in Motion was having to perform as the same character in multiple scenarios (including multiple endings). * Stoyle improvised a nod to another fan audio project during his performance of Zallaron in Always in Motion. On Track 7 of Ambush on An'kerra, Zallaron sings the scripted lines "where are you hiding little droids? Come out and fight me, little droids," to the melody of The Droids of Tatooine/''The Walls Are Closing In'' from the Infauxmedia fan audio project Star Wars: The Musical. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/alwaysinmotion.html Always in Motion: Ambush on An'Kerra at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters